Última Canção
by daani
Summary: UA SongFic. Last Song Gackt. SasuSaku.Muito tempo se passou depois Sasuke foi embora. Agora ele volta com a esperança que ele e Sakura possam voltar. Será que Sakura aceitaria isso? Parece que ela já tem um novo amor. Mas nada é impossível.[presente]


**Última Canção**

**Desclaimer: **Mesmo que eu queira (ou não), Naruto não me pertence...

**UA. Song Fic:** Last Song – Gackt

Era inverno, as casas estavam brancas cobertas pela neve e as calçadas, escorregadias e movimentadas. Mas mesmo assim havia um garoto que enfrentava a possibilidade de cair andando com passos tão largos e rápidos como aqueles. Ele vestia um casaco de couro marrom por cima de muitas outras camisas de lã grossa. Sua calça era jeans, mas ele não aparentava frio. Nos pés estavam grossas meias e um tênis preto. Suas mãos estavam dentro do bolso do casaco, com luvas igualmente de couro. Seus olhos vazios fitavam o chão. Seus passos foram ficando mais lentos e uma gota d'água caiu de seus olhos.

_Ate mo naku hitori samayoi arukitsuzuketa_

_(Estava sozinho e perdido andando sem ter pra onde ir)_

_Kasuka na toiki wo tada shiroku somete_

_(Tingindo de branco, um pequeno suspiro)_

_Utsuri kawari yuku kisetsu no sono hakanasani_

_(E na mudança desta estação passageira)_

_Wake mo naku namida ga koboreta _

_(Sem motivos derrubei uma lágrima)_

_Ima mo aishite iru_

_(Eu ainda te amo)_

Sasuke parou na frente de uma casa. Ficou observando o movimento das silhuetas da janela. Olhou para o lado e viu um banco. Achou que seria melhor se ficasse sentado, esperando. Enquanto se sentava, viu um floco de neve cair graciosamente em seu rosto. Ao olhar para cima, os orbes ônix se depararam com um céu meio fechado, mas ainda sim muito bonito. O céu claro estava pouco visível por causa das nuvens escuras, mas os raios solares fizeram com que a vista ficasse meio alaranjada, formando uma mistura de cores diferente e elegante. O momento estava agradável, mas faltava uma pessoa.

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_(A tristeza que chove se transforma numa neve branca)_

_Zutto sora wo miageteta_

_(Não parava de observar o céu)_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara_

_(Se for possível que meu desejo se realize agora antes que esse corpo desapareça)_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_(Quero que me abrace forte novamente)_

Depois de colocar seu cachecol azul claro combinando com seu casaco de lã azul marinho e suas calças e botas branca, a garota sentiu seus cabelos rosados serem levemente bagunçados pelo vento. Ao olhar, ela percebeu que a janela estava aberta e seus orbes esmeraldas brilharam quando notou uma cabeleira negra sentada no banco do lado de fora. Lá estava Sasuke, pontual como sempre. Já fazia quase três anos que ela não o via. Tinham conversado na noite anterior, por telefone. De alguma forma, Sasuke conseguiu o telefone dela e falou que tinha voltado de um intercâmbio. Marcaram de se encontrar exatamente naquele lugar exatamente naquela hora.

Antes de ir embora, Sakura e Sasuke haviam sustentado um romance muito forte e apaixonado. Mas Sasuke começou a ficar diferente. Ele não entendia porque Sakura começou a se preocupar tanto com ele. Sentiu-se sufocado, e resolveu dar um tempo.

_Wakari aenakute nandomo kizutsukete ita_

_(Te feri por não poder te entender)_

_Sonna toki demo itsumo yasashikute_

_(Mas mesmo assim você era tão gentil)_

_Fui ni watasereta yubiwa ni kizamarete ita_

_(E a promessa gravada no anel que fora entregue sutilmente)_

_Futari no yakusoku wa kanawanai mama ni_

_(Não se realizou)_

_Ima mo oboete iru..._

_(Eu ainda me lembro...)_

Ao ouvir a porta se bater, os orbes ônix viram aquela garota simples, mas mesmo assim, maravilhosa. Sasuke reparou que a garota estava com uma correntinha no pescoço. E nessa correntinha estava pendurado o anel prata que ele havia lhe dado dias antes de partir. Seus olhos brilharam.

–Sakura...

–Sasuke! – Ela o observou como se não acreditasse que ele estava bem ali.

E realmente ela não acreditava. Ela havia sofrido tanto, achando que nunca mais teria a oportunidade de vê-lo e ele estava bem ali, na frente dela.

–Sakura, eu queria... Queria... Pedir desculpas... – Falou o garoto, se levantando do banco, encarando o chão.

–Mas... Hein...? – Falou a garota em tom baixo – Sasuke. Por favor, olha pra mim.

E assim o garoto fez. Depois de três anos, ali estavam aqueles dois orbes se olhando. Um esmeralda e outro ônix. Ambos brilhando.

_Toozakaru omoide wa itsu made mo mabushi sugite_

_(As lembranças que se passam são tão ofuscantes)_

_Motto soba ni itakatta_

_(Queria ter ficado perto de você por mais tempo)_

_Mou nidoto aenai kedo itsumo soba de sasaete kureta_

_(Não poderei te encontrar nunca mais, por isso não quero que você)_

_Anata dake wa kawaranai de ite_

_(Que sempre me apoiou, mude)_

Uma lágrima contornou o delicado rosto de Sakura.

_Saigo ni miseta namida ga kisenakute_

_(Não consegui apagar a última lágrima que me mostrara)_

–Por favor... Desculpe-me por tudo que te causei. Sei que... Eu não tenho mais chances... Mas eu finalmente entendi... Só queria que... Só queria te dizer...

_Kono shiroi yukitachi to issho ni kiete shimatte mo_

_(Mesmo que desapareça junto com essa neve branca)_

_Anata no kokoro no naka ni zutto saite itai kara_

_(Quero estar florescendo sempre dentro do seu coração)_

–... Só queria te dizer que ainda te amo... Mesmo que isso pareça impossível, mesmo que você já ame outra pessoa... Meus sentimentos por você ainda continuam muito forte. E-eu te amo...

_Yorisotte dakiatta nukumori wa wasurenai de ne_

_(Não esqueça o calor que sentimos quando nos abraçamos)_

_Chiagu dareka wo aishite mo_

_(Mesmo que ame e já tenha alguém prometido)_

_Saigo ni kiita anata no koe wo kono mama zutto hanasanai mama_

_(Quero cair num sono profundo sem largar a sua voz)_

_Fukaku nemuri ni ochitai_

_(Que ouvi da última vez)_

Ao terminar de falar, Sasuke voltou a olhar o chão. Esperava por uma resposta brava, ou até mesmo um tapa. Mas quando voltou os orbes para Sakura, ela estava perplexa. Mais lágrimas descia de seus olhos esmeraldas.

–Sa-Sasuke... E-eu... – Agora as lágrimas já escorriam como gotas de água deslizando em uma janela num dia de tempestade muito forte. – Eu tentei te esquecer. Há uma pessoa... Que guarda um sentimento por mim...

O coração de Sasuke disparou. Ele estava sendo rejeitado? Sakura já gostava de outra pessoa, era impossível eles continuarem juntos depois do que Sasuke fez. Ele realmente era um idiota...

_Furitsuzuku kanashimi wa masshiro na yuki ni kawaru_

_(A tristeza que chove se transforma numa neve branca)_

_Zutto sora wo miageteta_

_(Não parava de observar o céu)_

_Kono karada ga kieru mae ni ima negai ga todoku no nara_

_(Se for possível que meu desejo se realize agora antes que esse corpo desapareça)_

_Mou ichido tsuyoku dakishimete_

_(Quero que me abrace forte novamente)_

–Mas mesmo usando todas minhas forças para me apaixonar por ele, meus sentimentos por você... Sempre foram eternos... – Sakura olhou para os orbes ônix com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, mas sorrindo.

Os olhos de Sasuke brilharam, os batimentos de seu coração aceleraram e ele retribuiu o sorriso. Os braços de Sakura voaram em cima de Sasuke e eles dividiram um abraça muito forte.

–Eu te amo... E sempre amarei. – Disse Sakura abraçando Sasuke com toda sua força.

Depois de um tempo, eles afastaram o rosto de forma que eles conseguissem trocar olhares mais uma vez. Sakura deu um grande sorriso. Devagar, Sasuke foi aproximando seu rosto ao dela, que fechou os olhos. Finalmente, Sasuke tocou nos lábios de Sakura com os dele. Com um grande laço de paixão, os dois se beijaram, como se nunca tivessem feito isso antes... Qualquer um que olhasse veria que eles eram realmente muito apaixonados...

_Mou ichido tsuyuku dakishimete..._

_(Quero que me abrace forte novamente)_

**Yeeeeeeii **

**Bom... SongFic dedicada para o meu amorzinho lindo da minha vida, Dahk-kun -**

**Te amo, amour ;o;**

**Lá estava eu, numa tarde nublada, com deveres de física, matemática e geografia pra fazer... XD**

**Mas eu realmente não queria fazer. Então, eu fui escutar música no PC já que eu estava sem net :P**

**E comecei a escutar Last Song, lendo a letra e a tradução. Não sei como, mas a fanfic veio toda prontinha na minha cabeça e.e**

**Aliás, eu escrevi a fanfic ouvindo Love Letter do Gackt :D**

**Super ultra mega perfeito e recomendado -**

**XD**

Posso querer, chorar, fazer mal-criação, mas o Gackt (super infelizmente) também não me pertence :T ... XD

**Ah sim, no final, eu fiz meu dever de casa, porque eu sou uma aluna exemplar ;D (justificativa enganosa)**

**Dúvidas, reclamações, sugestões, um alô:D**

**plagiando a Marin-sensei**

**Reviews, please -/**


End file.
